jojofandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Тойохиро Канедаичи
|Кандзи = 鋼田一 豊大 |Стенд = Super Fly |Пол = Мужской |Волосы = Синие ( ) Красные (Аниме) |Глаза = Золотые ( ) Синие (Аниме) |Статус = Жив |Манга = |Манга финал = |Аниме = |Сэйю = (Аниме) |Актер дубляжа = Sean Chiplock }} - псевдоним незначительного антагониста Несокрушимого алмаза. Канедаичи - отшельник, живущий внутри башни передачи, которая, как выяснилось, является его собственным стендом, Super Fly. Оказавшись в ловушке и желая сбежать из своей башни, он втягивает Джоске в свой дом и впоследствии сражается с ним, Окуясу и Микитакой. Его настоящее имя и личность неизвестны. Внешний вид Тойохиро - человек среднего роста, одетый в железные брюки с коленями и укороченный топ, который соединяется с поясом через две подтяжки, прикрепленные к карманам рубашки. Он также носит шляпу, которая, кажется, основана на кепке моряка или газетчика, но с забралом шляпы, расположенным выше короны шляпы. Как и многие другие персонажи четвертой части, одежда Тойохиро украшена несколькими брошками, которые особенно отражают его характер. К ним относятся паук и бабочка на рубашке, листья на поясе и нарукавные повязки. Самая уникальная особенность Тойохиро - его маски; Первоначально он выглядит довольно хорошо очерченным и с волосами, торчащими из-под шляпы. Однако, как только он снял свою первую маску, его уши стали нечеловеческими по форме с переворачивающимися цветами в глазах. Его кожа также, кажется, провисает вокруг основания его шеи, делая маску более заметной. Кроме того, он носит другую шляпу, которая похожа на его первую, но без полей. Последняя показанная маска довольно нелестна, поскольку голова Тойохиро украшена лишь несколькими пучками волос, а его губы становятся широкими и обвисшими. У всех трех его подтвержденных лиц есть две, похожие на стежки маркировки, которые текут по щекам Тойохиро. Личность Первоначально Канедаичи показан хитрецом, когда он обманул Джоске, чтобы он вошел в Super Fly, в то время как он сам придумал способ побега. Тем не менее, он заявляет, что во время боя с Джоске он не хотел никого убивать, и даже предупреждает Джоске, когда он падает. Он также говорит, что не думал, что действительно сбежит, и что его планы обычно не срабатывают. Он признает, что в первую очередь остался в башне, потому что боялся цивилизации и решил уйти только потому, что Йошихиро обманул его, сказав, что он материально поддержит его на всю жизнь, если он поймает Джоске и его друзей. Он часто чувствует сожаление, предлагая угостить Джоске и его друзей обедом и склониться к их ранам, хотя они и отказываются. Поскольку он предвидел свою смерть, он был готов принять ее, хотя и изменил свое мнение после того, как его спас Джоске, и спокойно живет мирной жизнью в башне, случайно общаясь с туристами. Его настоящее имя и внешность неизвестны, так как он носит маску, и все, что он говорил о себе, было частью уловки. Упоминается, что он антисоциален, поэтому он скрывает свою личность. Это также объясняет, почему он покинул общество в первую очередь, чтобы жить в башне. Способности Стенд Канедаичи привязан к его башне - Super Fly; привнося это в своего рода жизнь, в то же время задерживая его внутри. Прожив в своей башне так долго, Канедаичи развил огромные мозоли на ладонях, позволяя ему забивать гвозди, скользить по кабелю, помогать ему в расчетах и прятать инструменты. Он также очень акробатичен, способен поворачиваться вокруг телефонной вышки, чтобы с легкостью уклоняться от ударов. История Биография За три года до событий Несокрушимого алмаза, Канедаичи покупает выведенную из эксплуатации башню передачи у энергетической компании за 100 000 йен и превращает ее в самодостаточный дом. Живя на башне из-за своей собственной замкнутости, он в конечном итоге разрабатывает автоматический стенд по имени Superfly, который привязан к башне и заставляет его оставаться в ее границах. Канедаичи, в конце концов, встречает Йошихиро Кира, который предлагает ему хорошую жизнь за пределами башни, если он сможет заманить в ловушку пользователя стенда внутри нее. Несокрушимый алмаз Канедаичи представлен как отшельник, живущий один в старой, нерабочей башне передачи, в которую однажды попадают Джоске Хигашиката, Окуясу Ниджимура и Микитака Хадзекура. После того, как Джоске заманивают в башню, Канедаичи рассказывает, что он был фактически пойман в ловушку внутри своего собственного стенда и построил дом, готовясь к побегу. Он действовал мирно, поэтому Джоске мог войти в свою башню, не беспокоясь о вражеском стенде. После ожесточенной битвы с тремя пользователями стендов Канедаичи решает остаться в башне после поражения, понимая, что мир за пределами башни действительно напугал его. Он становится достопримечательностью Морио, позволяя туристам сфотографироваться с ними за специями и инструментами. (Информация, представленная ниже, взята из аниме. Таким образом, оно может не являться каноном.) После финальной битвы с Йошикаге Кирой показано, как он разговаривает с Микитакой у башни, спрашивавшим его, действительно ли город настолько интересен, насколько ему это кажется. The Book: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure 4th Another Day (Информация, представленная ниже, взята из лайт-новеллы, написанной не Араки. Она может не рассматриваться как канон.) Тойохиро продолжает жить в железной башне. Став привлекательностью в Морио, он поддерживает связь с внешним миром, общается с туристами, которые часто приходят к башне и приносят ему приправы и сладости. Его имя до сих пор неизвестно, поэтому люди называют его "Человек железной башни". Чихо Футаба усомнился в истории, но затем услышал, что в Морио есть более причудливые истории, например, девушка, которая жила между двумя зданиями. Появления * * * * * * |Эпизоды = * * * }} Галерея Манга= ToyohiroCooking.png|Тойохиро готовит рыбу Super flying.png|Тойохиро балансирует на балке башни Toyohiro gazing at Josuke and Okuyasu.png|Следит за Джоске и Окуясу Toyohiro hanging from cable.png|Висит на кабеле True nature.png|Отображает свою настоящую натуру ToyohiroTauntsManga.png|Издевается над Джоске за то, что тот попался в ловушку Super Fly Toyohiro holding onto Mikitaka.png|Держась за Микитаку Toyohiro callus knife.png|Спрятанный нож Тойохиро Using superfly.png|Использует Super Fly для атаки ToyohiroPhysiqueManga.png|Тело Тойохиро toyohiromask.png|Оказывается, что всё это время Тойохиро носил маску Second face.png|"Второе лицо" Тойохиро Tower man.png|Замечает, что на него наступает Джоске ToyohiroDroolsManga.png|Издевается над Джоске ToyohiroReboundManga.png|Crazy Diamond отправляет урон обратно туда, откуда он пришёл, попадая в Тойохиро ToyohiroDefeatedManga.png|Тойохиро побеждён Tower man 2.png|Настоящее лицо ToyohiroSurrendersManga.png|Тойохиро сдаётся, став одной из туристических достопримечательностей Морио |-| Аниме= Toyohiro cooking.png|Тойохиро готовит рыбу Toyohiro balancing.png|Тойохиро балансирует на балке башни Toyohiro gazes out at Josuke.png|Следит за Джоске и Окуясу Toyohiro hanging from a cable.png|Висит на кабеле Toyohiro glaring.png|Отображает свою настоящую натуру Toyohiro taunts Josuke.png|Издевается над Джоске за то, что тот попался в ловушку Super Fly Toyohiro hanging while grinning.png|Висит на тросе, злобно ухмыляясь Mikitaka appears to fight.png|Кабель оказывается Микитакой Toyohiro hanging from Mikitaka.png|Держась за Микитаку Toyohiro switchknife.png|Спрятанный нож Тойохиро toyohiroslice.png|Тойохиро обрезает один из кабелей Toyohiro physique.png|Тело Тойохиро Toyohiro taunts the heroes.png|Издевается над остальными Toyohiro reveals his mask.png|Оказывается, что всё это время Тойохиро носил маску Toyohiro meancing stare.png|Тойохиро угрожающе смотрит на Джоске Toyohiro drools.png|Издевается над Джоске Toyohiro smiles at Josuke.png|Тойохиро усмехается, уверенный в своей победе Toyohiro hit by rebound.png|Crazy Diamond отправляет урон обратно туда, откуда он пришёл, попадая в Тойохиро Toyohiro defeated.png|Тойохиро сдается, став одной из туристических достопримечательностей Морио Toyohiro tending his garden.png|Ухаживает за своим огородом, общаясь с Микитакой Kanedaichi Toyohiro KeyArt.png|Полный вид Тойохиро Superfly GreatDays.png|Тойохиро гуляет по кабелям Super Fly в третьем опенинге Навигация en:Toyohiro Kanedaichi Категория:Мужчины Категория:Люди Категория:Второстепенные персонажи Категория:Второстепенные Антагонисты Категория:Антагонисты Категория:Антагонисты 4 части